Crazy like a Fox
by Reishin Amara
Summary: When Naruto suddenly appears on Gaia in Sector 7's Train Graveyard, no one knew. The events that would follow this could only be considered a brand of insanity that even Chaos himself would find insane. Poor Shinra wont have a clue what hit them and Jenova...will learn what it means to be a woman who utterly despises a certain man like no other. (Hints of Jenova Tsundere Anger)


**Ch1. The Great Tree of the Leaf Reborn**

* * *

**__****Disclaimer: **_I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy VII,nor any other things i may accidently quote. If I did, who knows what I would create. Something insane probally._

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon/Summon speaking"**

'_**Beast/Demon Thinking' **_

* * *

The first thing he noticed when he opened his eyes were machines...A lot of trains. All very scrapped ones too. And from what he could see from the one he was standing on, not too far from some small houses either.

"Great,where the hell am I supposed to be now? Sure ain't the elemental nations. What have you gotten yourself into now Naruto?"

Looking around he noticed how dark it was, but noticed in the distance he could see the sunlight...that wasn't dim in the least. Meaning he was under something BIG...so he looked up.

"Oh...crap...well, that's something you don't see everyday."

It was then he heard a loud shot ring out causing him to jump.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

Turning around he looked about a few times, before finally noticing the large pillar not far off. As well as the noises coming from it. He was about to ignore it, until he saw someone go flying off of it from about midway up. That was his clue something was wrong, so he took off in a chakra enhanced dash towards the pillar. The pillar that held the structure above his head.

As he got closer,he could see that a battle was going on between two forces, though how long it had been going on was hard to tell. As he continued looking up, he noticed one group at the very top platform where most of the flashes were going off, as well as another group forcing their way to the top.

Hoping to get a feel for what was going on, he leapt upward over the security gate around the pillar and landed on the first set of stairs, before jumping up to the stairway above him and flipping out from underneath, before repeating this process just once more, causing him to land in front of the group he had seen progressing earlier.

The lead of the group, a spiky blonde with a VERY big sword prepped to attack before Naruto finally held his hands up at them.

"STOP STOP! I'm here to help! What's going on anyway?" Naruto shouted as the other group lowered their weapons a bit.

"Shinra's attacking. They're planning to drop the plate on the Sector 7 Slums by destroying the pillar."

Ok, that did NOT sound good for his health. He was definitely helping their side.

"Right. Let's hurry up. I'd rather NOT be made into the worlds most thoroughly spread out pancake. The name's Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. You guys?"

The other two introduced themselves quickly as Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockheart before all 3 took off toward the top. They kept up their dash for another 3 floors before coming to an abrupt stop. A man on the was leaning on the stairway, multiple entry wounds easily seen. Naruto already could see the guy was a goner. tayed where he was, he didn't know this man, but it was clear that his two companions did, and it wasn't his place to interrupt whatever was going to happen between them. Suddenly, the mans blackened eyes popped open, staring straight at Cloud.

"Cloud... so you don't care... what happens... to the planet?"

The man struggled to laugh, but coughed up blood instead. It was quite obvious that he was in a lot of pain, though it looked to be numbing as his life began to leave him.

"You'll be all right, Biggs."

Cloud said. Biggs' lips rose into a sardonic smile.

"Thanks, Cloud. Don't worry 'bout me... Go help Barret... I'll wait down here for you..."

Naruto knew the man was lying but he wasnt going to tell them that. The guy was telling them to save everyone else. He would honor this sacrifice for him. Soon they began moving up the stairs once more. But another 2 floors and they would once again stop for a girl that was holding off the opposing forces. Naruto heard Tifa shout out to get the girls attention but then noticed another combatant about to take a shot at her as she turned. So he shot first. "Wind Style: Air Bullet!" The shot was a dead ringer and caved the mans helmet while throwing him clear off the tower.

The girl stared wide eyed at him for a few seconds. "What the heck was that! You didnt even use a materia!" she shouted.

"What? No 'thanks for saving me from being shot?' For such a cute chick, you have less manners than me!" Naruto said while giving a foxy smile.

"W-what?! The names Jessie! Not cute chick! Oh Fine, T-Thank you for saving my ass." Jessie said while clenching her fist. Who did this ass think he was? Even if the fox smile was cute,that was no-DAMNIT! HIS SMILE WASN'T WAS WRONG WITH HER?

"Fine, names Naruto, now get back on 're heading up top arnt we?"

Jessie composed herself before joining the group as all 5 made their way to the top. It wasn't long before they reached the top, barely a minute had past in fact. Atop the pillar was a large circular platform, surrounding a control panel that blinked with green text. Next to the console was a dark red button. All over the platform were a multitude of Shinra troops that had been shot thoroughly, all moving except the one near his leg. He kicked that one in the head, snapping the mans neck just to be safe. Couldn't have one of these guys sit up later to get a free shot.

One thing that Naruto noticed imediately was the large machine hanging in the air and the redhead that was beating the man that he swore could have been from Kumo. Sad part was the large man, Barret he assumed, was losing while the other guy was just beating him with a blunt stick...atleast he thought that til he saw the spark when it came in contact with the mans strange arm. 'Ah, Lightning affinity. The weapon stuns and impacts. Got it...Oh,look at that, more troops.'

Immediately he and Jessie went for the troops while Cloud and Tifa ran across the platform to aid Barret. Naruto and Jessie kept taking out enemys left and right repeatedly while Naruto came to realize that first, these guys had no common sense, rushing into a deathtrap willingly when anyone could see that Naruto was treating this fight like a game. Next, was that he REALLY needed to help Jessie out later. That gun she had made too much damn noise to be useful in a fight,and beyond that, she really had very few skills. Hell,she probally would have died if he hadnt saved her was when it happened. The redhead that the others were battling before quickly got past them suddenly before hitting the red button Naruto had seen earlier.

"Too late, once Ive hit this button...Thats it folks,mission accomplished!" The redhead smirked as Cloud,Tifa, and Barret charged for the man, but he just leapfrogged over Barret before jumping off the platform and climbing into the machine floating nearby. He turned around and was joined by another man in a similar uniform.

He looked over at Cloud and Tifa with a cold disregard. "I believe you will find that disarming that bomb will be next to impossible for you. It'll blow the second some idiot touches it. Only a Shinra Executive can set up or disarm the emergency plate release system."

Barret roared as he aimed his gun at the man.

"Bastard!"

Several bullets were launched from Barret's gun, ricocheting on the metal hull and creating a light of sparks on the armor plating.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you," He reached a hand back into the hatch, grabbing something that elicited a very feminine yelp. With a yank, he pulled a brunette girl that even Naruto had to admit, didn't look like she could hurt a fly, scared and unsure, yet putting on a brave face. "You might just make me hurt our guest."

She looked over at Tifa. "Don't worry, she's safe."

Tifa seemed to realize who Aerith was talking about because she smiled a second later. The looked at the girl in his grasp. He then looked back at Naruto, those cold blue eyes that were glaring at him, daring him to hurt the girl and see what would come of it. Deciding not to do anything that would provoke the man, he relaxed his clenched hand. Cloud stepped forward as he looked at the leader. On a sidenote, Naruto really needed to ask these guys what was going on later so he could get caught up on the various terms he should know. Like what these guys were even called for instance.

"What are you going to do with Aerith!?Well Tseng?"

"I haven't decided yet," Tseng replied, looking for all the world like he didn't care. Naruto knew otherwise, but didn't voice his thoughts. "Our orders were to find and catch the last remaining Ancient. It's taken us a long time, but, now I can finally report this to the President."

You guys need to hurry up and get out!"

She was unable to say anymore. A dark figured rose up behind her, grabbing her arms and trying to drag her inside. The girl fought, twisting and writhing against her captor, but it wasn't enough. A bag snapped in place over her head and she was pulled inside, the hatch snapping shut behind her. Tseng looked the group of fighters before, a cold smile forming on his lips.

"Ha... it should be starting right about now. Think you can escape in time?"

The helicopter ascended far above them, flying away.

A loud beeping alerted them that time had run out. Far above, a loud rumbling sounded out. Seconds later a large gout of fire rocked the support pillar that kept the plate up. Large chunks of stone began to fall, flaming chunks of twisted debris. It was a miracle none of them had hit the control platform yet. But everyone knew it was only a matter of time. If the falling debris didn't destroy them, then the plate falling would.

"Aw, shit! Can't things just be easy just once?!" Naruto shouted watching as the sky literally started falling. If he didn't act quick,they were screwed.

"Rinnegan" Naruto said as his eyes snapped open revealing a lavender eyes with 3 rings in each, before activating his Perfected Cloak form and placing his hands into the handsign normally used for his shadow clones.

"One chance of this working...'WOOD STYLE:DEEP FOREST EMERGENCE' "

Everyone had stopped trying to find escape the moment they saw him turn into a golden flare,now only to brace themselves as the world seemed to decide to shake beneath them. Everyone was looking around in a panic before suddenly, gaint roots began erupting from the ground all around the sector,shooting up into the air, and slamming into the falling plate. The roots gave way before more slammed into place around them,the tangles of large branches and wood thickening into spiraling pillars far large than the support pillar had ever been.

Everyone simply stood by watching as debris was captured by various branches shooting out and grabbing the objects out of the air,all of it being tangled into the massive forest that was repelling the Sector Plate that had previously been falling toward them. Finally,the branches seemed to form massive claws around the sides of the plate before lifting it outward, carrying it over the wall of midgar before lowering it down onto the ground just outside the city with a loud rumble.

The end result was the former Plate now sitting outside Midgars border and a enormous multi leveled forest weaving above the slums,allowing sunlight to flow in. The one thing that really caught everyones attention was the fact the trees had become interjoined at multiple points, branches were actually large enough to form roadways,including some leading outward and connecting to the removed sector plate, and multiple building structures actually formed throughout the massive tree system.

Of all the people watching at the moment, only Barret seemed to have the best way to sum it up as he looked between the new guy and the trees erupting from the earth.

"**Guys! What the hell did you bring?!**"

At the Presidents Office in Shinra tower, the president and his various department heads only stood at the window looking in disbelief as a tree that was atleast 7 times the height of Shinra tower had formed over the once barren city. The silence would turn into the most incredible panic within a few short moments as Heidegger dropped his glass of alcohol.

* * *

_Well now, this would my first shot attempting to directly work with the Final Fantasy world. Im not actually sure if I am going to work with Canon or make Naruto just wander around the globe screwing with everyone while occasionally running into Cloud's party. If he wanders around, expect things to be quiet different from normal. LOL_

Until next time, Read and Review people!


End file.
